Revelations
by The Ghost Pirate King
Summary: Something odd is going on with Earth. Millions of people are disappearing, Dib's dad wants to be governor, and Zim's being held captive in his own house. While Irk is entering a new war, Zim may be the only one to find an answer to the madness...


**Author's Note:** Haa...I wanted to start a fic that's _loosely_ based off of the last book of the Bible. Hope you enjoy! Reviews will be appreciated, and those who give them will receive a bountiful amount of candy. ^_^ 

**Disclaimer:** Invader ZIM and all related characters are © to Jhonen Vasquez. All fan characters were created from my brain-meats. 

--

Zim was cold. 

Ah, forget politeness, he was _freezing!_ The Irken Invader had just began to learn the odd weather patterns of Earth, and wasn't liking it one bit. When he stepped out of his house on the first day of the month, wearing his usual red uniform, he had began to scream in agony at the wind nipping at his bare face. He immediately ran back into his house and equipped himself with proper winter-wear. 

With GIR's excellent sense of fashion and his technology, he was able to create the perfect attire for the cold. With a grey fleece pullover, thick boots, wool gloves, and a black cap knitted with love by GIR, Zim was 'rather styling' (or so said his computer). 

"Now that I have created the perfect resistance against Earth's horrible weather--" 

"I MADE THAT!" GIR sat in front of the living room television set, sucking on a rainbow popsicle. Usually people didn't eat popsicles in the middle of the winter, let alone rainbow ones, but GIR was an exception. Juice slid, and dripped off of the popsicle's stick, leaving a small red stain on the carpet. 

"Eh, whatever!" Zim made his way through the front door, waving back at GIR. 

When Zim took his first step outside, something quite strange happened. 

Dozens of wild animals literally knocked him over and fled into the neighbors yard, screeching through the cold morning air. Sirens went off; several houses on the block randomly burst into flame as the animals ran past. A large plane fell from the sky, and crashed into the house besides Zim's, followed by a loud explosion. The lawn gnomes only shook slightly as clouds of smoke billowed out from the house. 

Zim paid no heed. 

--

"What a horrible morning it's been. You filthy children disgust me." 

It was yet another normal day in Ms. Bitter's classroom, not including the fact it was below 0 degrees fahrenheit. Most of the students were literally wrapped in large bulky pieces of clothing, some with their faces completely covered. Dib sat at the end of the row, shivering in his large grey jacket. Zim found amusement at watching his enemy suffer, but quickly snapped out of his thoughts once Ms. Bitters' voice rang in his brain. 

"As you may have noticed, most of your classmates are missing." She then lent her arm forward, sweeping her hand across the classroom to show the numerous amount of empty seats. Zim raised an eye as he noticed a whole row of empty seats behind him. 

"I say that missing children only makes this classroom's stench slightly more bearable. But obviously, the principal wanted you children to think differently, and watch this boring tape that was recorded earlier today." 

All of the children knew that the school had no funding to buy VCRs, so their teacher lied every time they said a tape was to be watched. A large projector raised up from the middle of the classroom, shoving several desks aside. A large screen slid down over the chalk board, and a white light shone on its surface. 

"Hi everyone! This is Mr. President!" The image of the President's screwed features popped up. He began to wave. Someone shoved a small paper into his hands, which he immediately began to read off of. 

"Uh...Looks like we have a national emergency here. I MEAN--No we don't!" He smiled playfully, and waved one of his large hands in front of him. "As you might'a have noticed, a ton of peoples disappeared last night. Yep, tons o'peoples! And I've just come to say that you all shouldn't be afraid at all! 

"We the government--the government men and ladies--are working on this problem right now! Even though millions are gone, cars crashed, and people died...That's okay! Because, ya know, we can fix that. 

"Some people are wondering, 'What in the world has gone on?' Well, we the government are working on this problem right now! And as soon as we find out, we'll let you--the public--know! So, you need not to fret, because everything will be in control!" 

The kids in the classroom only blinked in confusion. The image flickered for a few moments, before changing to a darker scene. 

"Dear God. Everyone, get out while you can!" The President was hunched over his desk, hyperventilating. "My daughters are gone. My wife killed herself. I don't know what's going on! The government has no idea WHAT TO DO!" He began to scream. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIE!" 

The President jumped out of the glass window behind his desk, arms flailing. The screen went black. 

The projector fell back into the floor, a look of bewilderment on all of the children's faces. 

"Ms. Bitters..." Sara raised her hand. "Where did all of the missing people go?" 

"How would I know?" Ms. Bitters fell back into her seat. "The less people, the better. Now get out your math books, turn to page 1,009, and do all of the work from that page to the end of the book!" 

Everyone groaned, but complied with her order. Zim only blinked. 

_Humans missing?_ He slowly flipped the pages in the massive math book before smiling deviously. 

--

Zim walked down the ice-covered sidewalk, keeping his eyes on the picket fence to his left. So many idea were forming in his brain! He thought of thousands of ways he could take advantage of the humans in their time of trouble...Maybe even find out who did the great disappearing act... 

_But wait! Perhaps this person was another Invader, trying to move in on his job?!_ Zim growled in fury, and turned a corner onto his street. _No other Invader was going to beat him to conquering Earth!_

Zim once again found himself being knocked off of his feet by a pack cats that jumped out from behind a trash can. The same plane sat crushed inside of his neighbor's house, th lawn still aflame. He thrust his left hand into his pocket and quickly jiggled the door's handle, anxious to get out of the cold. 

"Perhaps a little research will aid me in this odd situation..." He immediately felt a blast of heat against his face as he stepped inside. He smiled. The door closed behind him as he shed himself of the thick winter clothes. 

"GIR! I need you to come in here and--" 

He paused. Something was wrong. The heaters in his house were on, but he was now standing in the middle of the room, away from the ventilator. His Irken equivalent of a heart began to quicken in pace; he slowly backed into a wall as the air became hotter. 

Zim cried out as something large fell from the ceiling. An unearthly roar shook the room, and a great weight pinned him down to the floor. 

"WHAT--WHA--" Another roar shook the room, and a giant hoof landed inches away from his face. A dark figured stepped out of the shadows, and looked down at Zim, arms crossed. Zim's mouth twisted as he struggled to mutter a curse, the weight becoming unbearable. 

"Looks like we've found him." Zim saw that the person was wearing tight leather that shined in the light, but also had a slip that covered their mouth. Two thin, red slits peered back at him from the open space on their face. 

Zim exhaled painfully before his gaze blurred. His back cracked loudly, and the world turned black. 

--


End file.
